Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. H1-214388 (hereinafter refer to as “Patent 1”) discloses therein a trim length adjusting structure for a conventional hair trimmer. In the conventional example described in Patent 1, a cutter block consisting of a stationary and a movable blade, both of which are comb-shaped and slidably in contact with each other, is protrudingly disposed at one end portion of a main body. A cylindrical comb attachment for trim length adjustment, having a plurality of comb tooth-shaped sections, is movably engaged at the portion of the main body where the cutter block is disposed and along the projected direction of the cutter block. By rotating a cylindrical adjustment element rotatably and movably disposed around the main body, the comb attachment in a comb shape is movable in the projected direction of the cutter block.
Further, hairs or beards brought in from hair introducing gaps between the comb tooth-shaped sections of the comb attachment come in contact with the stationary blade in a comb shape and then cut by the movable blade at a desired cutting length.
However, in the conventional example above, loose cut-off hairs can easily scatter out through the hair introducing gaps between the comb tooth-shaped sections of the comb attachment, and then disperse ultimately to litter the surrounding area. The comb tooth-shaped sections of the comb attachment are designed to allow hairs to be trimmed to go through the hair introducing gaps smoothly so that they can reach the blades without obstruction. Similarly, once hairs are trimmed, cut-off hairs can also easily scatter out randomly through the hair introducing gaps.